


you’re still young (that’s your fault)

by ThanosOuttaNowhere



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanosOuttaNowhere/pseuds/ThanosOuttaNowhere
Summary: Grant Ward is ScrewedJust not literallyOr by the Omega he has a crush on.... he needs help.





	you’re still young (that’s your fault)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen any A/B/O SKYEWARD fics, which is really a shame. Naturally, I decided to write one.
> 
> This is my first writing on this site, so please excuse any grammatical or narrative issues. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD AND NEVER WILL   
> PRAISE THE WHEDONS

In hindsight, Grant Ward should have a requested a dorm change when his Omega roommate moved in. It wasn’t like Grant was rude or condescending towards the other orientations, but it was insanely hard to be rational when his roommate constantly quipped at him about Omega rights, and rubbed her scent all over the place. Her name was Skye Coulson, and she was definitely a problem. 

In truth, Grant couldn’t actually complain to the school faculty without causing a stir, and Grant didn’t want a stir. It could never be said that Grant Ward was obtrusive, and he could honestly only count his friends on one hand. Meanwhile, Skye was constantly going out to parties, and often came back with a partner to, as Skye said, “do-the-do” with. She often missed her night lectures to go out to parties with the high schoolers. However, all of these facts were nothing compared to the real problem with Skye. The real issue that Grant had with his roommate was based on the fact that she was a snarky brat. Her father taught History at their school, and Grant kind of liked the well mannered beta. Unfortunately, Phil Coulson had a soft spot for his daughter.

Compared to everyone else on campus, Skye was relatively young. She was only 17, and graduated high school early. Because of this, Skye usually acted like she was better, or at least smarter than the people around her. This was what Grant talked about to himself when he said that Skye was the devil. It definitely didn’t help that she was an Omega, and smelled absolutely freaking incredible to Grant. When he was distracted and alone, he would often pick up a piece of her discarded outfit, and sniff it profusely until he caught himself. Skye also refused to talk about the topic of her heat towards her roommate, and didn’t particularly want to.

All in all, if Grant didn’t implode by the end of the year, he would be surprised.


End file.
